it's not enough
by austinmoons
Summary: The Austin and Ally cast finally reunite however not everything goes as planned. Raura one-shot.


Hey guys! So I don't normally write fan fictions because I suck at them but I really wanted to share this one with you. Big shout out to my home girl Ana (ohgoditsana) for looking over it and making changes. I'm really satisfied with how it came out and I hope you like it!

**I do NOT own Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, or any other character/place named in this story.**

* * *

The cast had all agreed to finally reunite after a whole month without each other's presence. They had all missed each other terribly, some more than others. Raini decided to invite them all over to her house for a night filled with movies, food, and a lot of catching up.

Laura, of course, was the first one to agree and also decided to stay over the night at Raini's since she figured that she would be too tired to drive back home. She had missed her cast mates so much, even though she had met other people for her new upcoming movie, it wasn't the same.

Calum didn't hesitate to join in the fun, canceling most of his plans just to hang out with the gang.

They all had a hard time trying to reach Ross and none of them really wanted to bother him since they figured that he was probably resting from the tour he had just arrived back from. Once they had finally reached him, he was a bit more hesitant; explaining that he had some interviews the next day and he also had to rehearse but after a while of making up dumb excuses, he agreed to go.

[LINE BREAK]

Laura had arrived extremely early to Raini's house, helping Raini set out the snacks and pick out movies that they thought the boys would like to watch. She couldn't contain the excitement of finally getting to see her old cast even though she had interacted with most of them a few times on Twitter; constantly tweeting about how much she had missed them and vice versa. She texted Raini about almost everything that had been going on in the past few months. She had texted Calum a few times too, however that wasn't the best way to communicate with Calum considering the fact that he always forgot to text back.

And then there was Ross.

He had been too busy on tour to call her or just text her a simple hello or what's up. She had convinced herself that he was occupied with the world tour and the trillions of fans. But she was smarter than that, she knew that wasn't the case.

Ross was constantly on his phone, she saw him on the pictures his siblings would post on Instagram. He had also tweeted every once in a while promoting the tour and tweeting stuff that she thought was senseless.

That's why when she heard that he had actually agreed to come over, she was completely shocked.

[LINE BREAK]

Everyone was there and they were so happy, so very happy.

It felt like they hadn't seen each other forever.

They tried to take turns catching up on what seemed to be A LOT.

Calum began talking about meeting fans at a local park in California and how awesome it felt to see all those kids (and some grown ups) waiting in line just to talk to him. He told them about the silly questions they asked and how all of them were practically begging for another season, all that the rest of the group could do was smile and nod.

Raini had nothing very exciting going on in the past few months; she was at home most of the time mourning over how much she had missed her cast mates.

Laura's turn came and she started talking about her experience with the cast of A Sort Of Homecoming; they were all sweethearts and they had all created such a beautiful friendship in a really short period of time. Ross looked at her and how happy she was and he couldn't help but smile widely at her, he was beyond proud of her even though he didn't do anything to show it.

The group turned to Ross, waiting for him to talk about how his world tour was coming a long but he had too much that he didn't want to say. Not to them. He quickly felt guilty looking back at all of the things that had happened during the tour; the drinking, the clubs, the hook ups, the weed. He shook his head rapidly. No, they couldn't know about any of that.

Laura...couldn't know anything about that.

"It was pretty hectic, the fans were awesome. The cities were beautiful but it sucked that we couldn't walk around and visit some cool monuments, but other than that everything was pretty amazing." He decided to go with, it wasn't a lie, he had just left some little details out.

Okay, so maybe not so little.

[LINE BREAK]

Calum and Raini tweeted their daily "Trend #AustinandAllySeason4" tweet that had been going on for a whole week now. The fans were extremely dedicated and had the power to trend the hashtag every day. Laura decided to join in also tweeting about it. It's not that they weren't confident about not getting a season four, it's just that they didn't want to risk it.

After seeing his co-stars tweet about the show, it motivated Ross to also tweet about the show.

"Wow, it's a miracle." Laura murmured as she scrolled through her timeline to find Ross's tweet. There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Ross's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her confused.

He was obviously not meant to hear the comment considering the fact that her cheeks turned a bright red and she was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

He quickly becomes annoyed, not wanting to let her snarky comment go.

"Did you say something, Laura?" He questioned the brunette.

She looks at him surprised, she didn't think he would actually make a big deal out of it.

She clears her throat and tries to remain calm, "It's just that you never tweet about the show, it just caught me by surprise, that's all." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"You guys know that I'm busy with other stuff, I have a band and other projects to work on, you know." He argues.

"Yeah, we're all busy, Ross. I don't know if you've paid attention to what we've been saying for the past few hours, but we're all very busy. We all try to make time to tweet about the show, it doesn't have to be a daily thing ya'know. We try our best to tweet about it."

"I try my best, too!" He tries to keep his tone down but ultimately fails.

"It's not enough, Ross!" Laura yells.

She shook her head, wondering what had gotten into her, she didn't normally have these kinds of arguments with Ross.

She rarely had arguments with anyone.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so mad over something so dumb, you can tweet about whatever you desire, it's your account. I just guess we all have different things that are important to us."

"This show is important to me, Laura. I love filming Austin and Ally with you guys! Why can't you get that?"

"It doesn't seem like it." She retorted.

"What do you mean?" He asked, surprised.

"Nothing, it's none of my business what you do or do not do anyways." She shook her head.

He was growing impatient, he wanted her to let all of her feelings out while she kept trying to avoid it. "Fuck, Laura, just say it!"

"Okay, you want me to say it, I'll say it! You're being a complete ass lately! You think I don't know about all of the things you've gotten yourself into while your touring around the world, Ross? My interactions on Twitter are always blowing up because our precious shippers believe that I should know every little bad thing you've done." She was left breathless once she had finished her rant, she couldn't believe she had actually said it out loud.

She felt a pang of guilt for telling at him but then relief because she had finally gotten it out.

"What... what do you know?" Ross asked her, uneasily.

"Everything, just name it. I know that you and your family went to a club one night and you got drunk off your ass and hooked up with a girl. You mooned a crowd of fans. You're signing boobs now, that's great. Let me not forget about the constant talking about your sex life, which I'm pretty convinced that there isn't one. Need I go on?" She scolded.

She sighs. "You know what, I'm sorry. It's none of my business, I shouldn't care."

"I'm sorry too, that I can't be as perfect and innocent as you."

"Shut the hell up, Ross! You know that I'm nowhere near perfect and I'm not innocent." She glares at him.

"You're perfect, Laura. Everything you do just seems right, you make me look so bad. I'll always be a fuck up compared to you." He seethes.

"Okay so now I'm the one who makes you look bad? You're the one who decides to open his mouth and say stupid crap that is just extremely irrelevant and trashy! You also seem to forget that you have kids who look up to you, Ross."

"I don't want to be an idol, Laura. I make mistakes, I can't stop that!"

"It's not considered a mistake once you've done it repeatedly, Ross. Can you stop thinking about yourself for a second? There's kids out there without a good parental figure and some of them have chosen you..." She breathes out before continuing.

"We're not a Disney band, Laura..."

"I know you're not a Disney band, Ross! However, YOU work for Disney, YOU'RE the one who has a lead role in a TV show NOT your siblings. They look up to YOU."

"Look, I know I've done some stupi-"

"The worst part is that, you have a lot of potential to become something big, Ross, you just don't see it. Do you really think clubbing is going to look good on you? You can go clubbing and drinking all you want once you're out of Disney, why is it so hard for you to understand that? You're becoming exactly what you don't want to become."

"I'm nothing like that..." He drags out.

"Yeah, well this is how it starts."

He shook his head, he was furious. She was right about everything, he was being a complete dick.

So he does what he does best. He walks away.

[LINE BREAK]

"Laura?" Ross called out.

The brunette looked up from her seat at the stairs on the porch of Raini's home.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Can we please talk?"

Laura nods hesitantly. She was sure he was upset with what she said and would never talk to her again.

She hated even thinking like that. She loathed that thought.

Ross takes a seat next to her before speaking. "Just tell me... when did you start thinking so differently about me? Be honest."

"Ever since you turned 18 and thought that you could do anything and get away with it." Laura bites down on her lesser lip nervously.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen, Laura, I swear."

"You didn't mean it the first few times that it happened, it's too much, Ross." She shakes her head.

"I don't want you to think of me as a failure." He says sincerely.

"I don't think of you like that, I know how amazing you are, Ross. Everyone does, except you. You're so much better than any of this. You can go so far, but it seems like you're living in the moment. You're making stupid decisions and they're just going to backfire and I care about you too much to see any of this happen when you don't deserve any of it."

"I don't deserve you, Laura."

"I know and maybe that'll change once you start using your brain."

He laughs and nods as she lays her head on his shoulder as they both stare up at the sky.

Ross whispers. "10 years?"

She smiles. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
